Koopalinge
Die Koopalinge (jap. コクッパ Kokuppa), auch Bowsers Schergen und Koopa-Kinder, ist der Name einer siebenköpfigen Gruppe aus Geschwistern, die Bowser als vertraute Untertanen dienen. Die Koopalinge fungieren oft als hohe Rangmitglieder der Koopa-Truppe und treten meist als Bosse in verschiedenen SNES-Spielen der Mario-Serie auf. Nach neun Jahren Abwesenheit hatten sie schließlich einen weiteren Auftritt in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, mit neuem Design. Heute sind sie seit New Super Mario Bros. Wii in den Spielen der New-Super-Mario-Bros.-Reihe zu sehen. Die Koopalinge galten ursprünglich als Bowsers eigene sieben Kinder. Während sich dieser Fakt in sämtlichen Medien rundum Super Mario Bros. 3, ihrem ersten Auftritt, einprägte, wurde die Rolle der Koopalinge als Bowsers Kinder später dementiert. 14 Jahre nach ihrem Debüt, hatte Bowser Jr., offizieller und einziger Sohn Bowsers, seinen ersten Auftritt in der Mario-Serie. Später, in einem Interview mit Mario-Schöpfer Shigeru Miyamoto, gab dieser explizit bekannt, dass die Koopalinge nicht Bowsers Kinder sind. Bumm Bumm, ein weiteres Mitglied der Koopa-Truppe, gilt als der "vergessene Koopaling", jedoch weist weiterhin nichts darauf hin, dass Bumm Bumm zu der siebenköpfigen Gruppe gehört. Mitglieder Larry Koopa :Hauptartikel: Larry Koopa 120px|left|thumb|Larry Koopa Larry Koopa ist offiziell der Jüngste der Koopalinge. Er scheint Intresse in Sport zu haben, wie in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga zu verkennen ist, wo er mit einem Feuerball Tennis spielt. Weiterhin ist er allerdings in keinem Sport-Spiel zu sehen. Seine Themenfarbe ist Himmelblau, während er das orangefarbene Zepter schwingt. In den sämtlichen Cartoons ist er unter dem Namen Cheatsy Koopy (Chetasy abgeleitet von cheat; dt: schummeln) bekannt, da er alles tut, um jedes Mal zu gewinnen. In Super Mario Bros. 3 und Super Mario World hat er einen grünen Panzer und weiße Haare. In Mario Kart 8 wird er als der "Spezial-Attacken-Trupp der Koopa-Armee" beschrieben. Morton Koopa Jr. 130px|right|thumb|Morton Koopa Jr. :Hauptartikel: Morton Koopa Jr. Morton Koopa Jr. ist der zweite Koopaling in Super Mario Bros. 3, der sich Mario in den Weg stellt. Er ist außerdem der breiteste von allen, mit einer genervten, leicht reizbaren und brutalen Persönlichkeit. Morton zeigt sich als einziger in einem braunen Hautton, anstatt gelb. Das "Jr." gilt lediglich als Homage an den, nachdem er benannt wurde, Morton Downey Jr. Seine Themenfarbe ist schwarz, während er das rote Zepter schwingt, oder eine magische Kanone benutzt. In den Cartoons ist er unter dem Namen Mouth Koopa Jr. bekannt, aufgrund seiner gesprächigen Natur. In Super Mario World ist sein Panzer grün und seine Hautfarbe gelb. In Mario Kart 8 wird sein Typ als "unverwundbarer und selbstsicherer" beschrieben. Wendy O. Koopa :Hauptartikel: Wendy O. Koopa 160px|thumb|left|Wendy O. Koopa Wendy O. Koopa ist der einzige weibliche Koopaling. In den Cartoons wird sie unerzogen, mit einem starkem Temperament dargestellt, oft in Rage aufgrund Kleinigkeiten. Anstatt mit Zacken versehenen Armbänder, trägt sie zwei große, goldenen Ringe um ihre Handgelenke. Sie hat außerdem immer eine Schleife auf dem Kopf, eine Kette um den Hals und hohe Schuhe an den Füßen. Ihr großer Wunsch ist es, eine Königin zu werden. Ihre Lippen unterscheiden sich ebenfalls von denen der anderen, denn ihre sind plumb und rosafarben. Neben Roy, gehört sie zu den zwei haarlosen Koopalingen. In den Cartoons hört sie auf den Namen Kootie Pie Koopa. Ihre Themenfarbe ist Rosa, während sie das lilafarbene Zepter schwingt. Ihr Name basiert auf dem von Wendy O. Williams. In Super Mario World ist ihr Panzer rot. In Mario Kart 8 wird sie "Sturzprinzessin" und "Speed-Königin" beschrieben. Iggy Koopa :Hauptartikel: Iggy Koopa 140px|right|thumb|Iggy Koopa Iggy Koopa ist ein hyperaktiver, verrückter und unberechenbarer Koopaling. Seine zwei herausstechenden Attribute sind seine große Brille und seine Größe. Er zeigt sich außerdem als größter, dünnster und schnellster Koopaling. In den Cartoons heißt er Hop Koopa und ist der Zwillingsbruder von Lemmy Koopy, hier unter dem Namen Hip Koopa. Zusammen zählen sie zu den Jüngsten Familienmitgliedern. Er scheint einen Erfindergeist zu besitzen, ein technisches Genie und der schlauste seiner Geschwister zu sein. Sein persönliches Haustier ist ein Kettenhund, der ihm während seinem Kampf in New Super Mario Bros. Wii und New Super Mario Bros. 2 assistiert. Iggys Themenfarbe ist grün, während er das gelbe Zepter schwingt. In Super Mario World hat er einen blauen Panzer und weiße Haare. In Mario Kart 8 wird er als "Betrüger mit der schwarz umrahmten Brille" beschrieben. Roy Koopa :Hauptartikel: Roy Koopa 160px|left|thumb|Roy Koopa Roy Koopa ist der fünfte, in Super Mario Bros. 3 bekämpfte, Koopaling. Roy wird in den amerikanischen Medien als typischer Rabauke dargestellt, der zu seiner Unterhaltung andere zusammenschlägt. Sein Name in den Comics ist tatsächlich Bully Koopa (Bully dt: Rabauke), gleichzeitig wird er als der Älteste der Koopalinge dargestellt. Roys Kopf, Brille und Panzer sind pink. Neben Wendy zählt er zu den haarlosen Koopalingen. Seine Themenfarbe ist Lila, während er das schwarze Zepter schwingt. In japanischen Medien scheint er einen angemessenen, ruhigen Ton und eine entspannte Persönlichkeit zu haben. In Super Mario World hat er einen lavendelfarbenen Kopf und Panzer.In Mario Kart 8 wird er als "außer-Kontrolle-Schildkröte" und "Schwergewicht" bezeichnet. Lemmy Koopa 130px|right|thumb|Lemmy Koopa :Hauptartikel: Lemmy Koopa Lemmy Koopy ist der kleinste der Koopalinge. Er wird als unreifes, Spaß-liebendes Kind beschrieben, das seine Unschuld bewahrt. Seine Themenfarbe ist Orange, während er das grüne Zepter schwingt. Lemmy ist in den Cartoons unter dem Namen Hip Koopa bekannt und ist gleichzeitig der Zwillingsbruder von Iggy Koops, hier bekannt unter dem Namen Hop Koopa. Zusammen sind sie die Jüngsten der Familie, sowie eher boshaft als böse. Es ist bekannt, dass Lemmys Traum ist, zum Zirkus zu gehen, - sichtbar an seinem gelben Gummiball - anstatt Mario zu bekämpfen. In Super Mario World hat er einen gelben Panzer und weißes Haar. In Mario Kart 8 wird er als die "Nummer 1 in Beweglichkeit" beschrieben. Ludwig von Koopa :Hauptartikel: Ludwig von Koopa 140px|left|thumb|Ludwig von Koopa Ludwig von Koopa ist der Älteste der Koopalinge. Er wird als Bowsers dritt-engster Untertan beschrieben. Er besitzt über eine enorme Intelligenz, womöglich den anderen Koopalingen weit überlegen. Ludwig ist vermessen und arrogant, sowie der Listigste, Genialste und Grausamste unter den Geschwistern. Er scheint versessen in Kultur zu sein, erkennbar an seiner Vorliebe zu klassischer Musik. Auch er komponiert mit Leidenschaft. Seine Themenfarbe ist Dunkelblau, während er das blaue Zepter schwingt. Ludwig ist un den Cartoons unter dem Namen Kooky von Koopa bekannt und war der dritt-Älteste. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii und New Super Mario Bros. 2 beherrscht er den Flattersprung, sowie das Schweben in New Super Mario Bros. U. Er ist nach Komponist Ludwig van Beethoven benannt. In Mario Kart 8 wird er als der "protzende Schurken-Held" beschrieben. Konzept und Name thumb|right|300px|Ein Artwork der Koopalinge neben [[Bowser Jr. und Bowser auf einem Luftschiff.]] Die Koopalinge wurden von dem Design-Team von Super Mario Bros. 3 erstellt und von den nordamerikanischen Übersetzung des Spiels nach berühmten Musikern benannt, da im japanischen Original keine weiteren Namen genannt wurden. In Super Mario World ließ man jeweils das "Koopa" weg, es wurden lediglich die Vornamen der Koopalinge verwendet und so auch noch in heutigen Spielen, sowie in der englischen, als auch in der japanischen Version. Den Koopalingen wurden in den Comics noch andere Namen vergeben, da Nintendo of America noch keine offiziellen Namen herausgab, was dazu führte, dass die Autoren von The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 eigene Namen erfinden mussten. Das Wort "Koopaling" ist eine Kombination aus den Namen der Spezies "Koopa" und dem diminutiv-Suffix "-ling", eine Endung, die oft benutzt wird, um jüngere, kleinere, oder minderwertige Versionen von vollen Namen zu bezeichnen. Der Name beschreibt außerdem treffend ihre Verbindung zu Bowser, da dieser auch Koopa genannt wird. Ihr originaler japanischer Name, "Kokuppa", wird wörtlich "kleiner Koopa", oder "Kind-Koopa" übersetzt. Geschichte Super Mario-Serie Super Mario Bros. 3 [[Datei:KoopalingsNES.gif|left|thumb|400px|Sprites der Koopalinge in Super Mario Bros. 3 von links nach rechts, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig.]] Der erste Auftritt der Koopalinge war in Super Mario Bros. 3. Hier ordnete ihnen Bowser an, ihre Luftschiffe und Armeen zu nutzen, um für ihn sämtliche Länder der Pilz-Welt zu erobern. Jeder Koopaling stahl, nachdem er das Königreich angriff, das magische Zepter des Königs und transformierte diesen in ein Tier, oder eine Pflanze. Mario und Luigi bekämpfen den jeweiligen Koopaling immer am Ende dessen gut bewaffneten Luftschiffs. Der Kampf gegen die Koopalinge baut größtenteils auf Ausweichen der Koopalinge, Sprünge und magische Schüsse aus ihren gestolenen Zeptern auf. Der Spieler benötigt drei Treffer, bzw. zehn Treffer mit Feuerbällen, um einen Koopaling zu besiegen. Anders, als Bowser, sind diese immun gegen Hämmer. Ist der Koopaling besiegt, so verkriecht er sich in seinen Panzer, fliegt hinfort und lässt sein magisches Zepter fallen. Nachdem Mario und Luigi dieses aufgehoben haben, verschwindet das Luftschiff und der König des jeweiligen Landes wird zurückverwandelt. Im GBA-Remake des Spiels, Super Mario Advance 4, spielen die Koopalinge dieselbe Rolle, wie im Vorgänger. Die einzige Änderung ist, dass Morton, Lemmy und Ludwig jeweils ein weiteres e-Reader-Level erhalten- Super Mario World right|200px|thumb|Die Koopalinge und Bowser im Abspann des Spiels In Super Mario World unterstützen die Koopalinge Bowser während seinem Angriff auf Dinosaur Land. Jedem Koopaling wurde eine Festung zugewiesen, die es zu bewachen galt. Nachdem der Spieler durch eine der Koopaling-Festungen gereist ist, treffen Mario und Luigi auf einen Koopaling, der, wie im Vorgänger, drei Treffer benötigt, oder in Iggys und Larrys Fall, in die Lava gedrängt werden, um besiegt zu werden. Morton, Ludwig und Roy außerdem mit einer Vielzahl an Feuerbällen besiegt werden. Nachdem ein Koopaling besiegt wurde, erhalten die Klempner ein Yoshi-Ei und der Weg zu einem neuen Ort wird geöffnet. Nach ihrer Niederlage, fliegen Morton, Ludwig und Roy in die Wand im Hintergrund, während Iggy, Lemmy, Wendy und Lerry in die Lava fallen. Anschließend ist in einer Zwischensequenz zu sehen, wie Mario, oder Luigi das Schloss zerstören. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund (womöglich technische Einschränkungen) unterscheiden sich die Ingame-Sprites der Koopalinge drastisch von ihren Artworks. Für die Koopalinge wurde hauptsächlich die Farbpalette der Koopas (gelb für Ludwig, blau für Roy und Iggy, rot für Wendy und grün für Morton und Larry) benutzt; der einzige, dem Artwork treue Koopaling ist Larry, für den die grüne Palette benutzt wurde. Im Abspann sind alternative Farbpaletten für drei der Koopalinge zu sehen: Morton erhält eine seegrüne Farbe, dieselbe Farbe der Käfer im Spiel; Ludwig erhält eine rosa- bis lilafarbene Palette, eher angemessen für die Panzer von Wendy und Roy; Roy erhält eine graue Farbe, die eher für Mortons Panzer zutreffen würde. Weiterführend ist unklar, warum Iggy die Frisur von Larry erhielt, anstatt eine eigene zu bekommen. Iggys persönliche Frisur ist wiederum im Abspann des Spiels zu sehen. New Super Mario Bros. Wii 300px|thumb|left|Die Koopalinge und Bowser Jr., während sie aus [[Prinzessin Peachs Geburtstagskuchen springen. (Mit Bowser Jr. auf der Spitze)]] Die Koopalinge hatten einen Überraschungsauftritt in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, wo sie als Bosse in sieben Welten des Spiels fungieren. Sie haben außerdem einen Auftritt im Intro des Spiels, wo sie sich, mit Sahnehäubchen bedeckt, in Prinzessin Peachs Geburtstagskuchen verstecken. Neben den sieben Koopalingen, ist auch Bowser Jr. zu sehen, was gleichzeitig ihr erster Auftritt im selben Spiel ist. Die sieben Koopalinge tragen alle eine Nachbildung ihres magischen Zepters mit sich, während Bowser Jr. einen persönlichen Koopa-Kopter besitzt. In den ersten sieben Welten müssen Mario und seine Freunde den jeweiligen Turm, platziert in der Mitte der Welt, erreichen, auf dem ein Koopaling auf sie wartet. Nachdem einer besiegt wurde, springt der Koopaling hinfort, - ähnlich der Flucht Bowser Jr.s in New Super Mario Bros. - um sich auf den nächsten Kampf im Schloss, am Ende der Welt, vorzubereiten. Sobald der Spieler das Schloss und schließlich den Koopaling erreicht hat, erscheint Kamek und zaubert ein neues Element zum Kampf herbei. Außerhalb der Cartoons, erhielten die Koopalinge erstmals in einem Spiel eigene Stimmen. Am Ende des Abspanns ist zu sehen, wie der ermüdete Bowser den Koopalingen erteilt, ihn wieder aufzurichten. Ist dies getan, fällt jedoch Bowsers Festung auf ihn. New Super Mario Bros. 2 right|thumb|200px|Die Koopalinge, versammelt in einem Koopa-Kopter. Die sieben Koopalinge, neben ihren magischen Zeptern, tauchen ein weiteres Mal in New Super Mario Bros. 2, als Hauptantagonisten, neben Bowser, auf. Fünf von ihnen, darunter Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton und Ludwig, dienen als Bosse in den Schlössern der ersten fünf Welten, währen die zwei restlichen, Larry und Lemmy, die Bosse der Schlösser in den Spezial-Welten sind. Sie nutzen den Koopa-Kopter, um Prinzessin Peach zu entführen, während Mario und Luigi einige Münzen nah des Pilz-Palasts einsammeln. Nachdem Mario und Luigi sicher landeten, werden diese von den Koopalingen gerammt, was dazu führt, dass die Klempner-Brüder ihre Blätter verlieren. Sie präsentieren ihnen anschließend stolz die Prinzessin und fliegen hinfort, allerdings mit Mario und Luigi in Verfolgung. Ein Koopaling ist jeweils am Anfang einer Welt zu sehen, wo sie mit Prinzessin Peach in den Armen den Turm betreten. Nachdem der Spieler die Reznors im Turm besiegt hat, seilt sich kurz der Koopaling hinab, lacht und verschwindet wieder und rennt zum Schloss der Welt. Nach dem Kampf im Schloss wartet der Koopaling mit Peach im Arm auf den Spieler, nur, um erneut in die nächste Welt zu flüchten. Im finalen Schloss in der fünften Welt versuchen die Koopalinge zu siebt, Mario mit ihrem Koopa-Kopter zu versteinern, indem sie ein grelles Licht absenden. Nach der ersten Fase des Kampfes mit Bowser erscheinen die Koopalinge erneut, wieder zusammen im Koopa-Kopter, und verzaubern Bowser gemeinsam, bis dieser auf eine enorme Größe heranwächst und die Koopalinge vom Bildschirm stößt. Während dem Abspann, sind sie zu sehen, während sie versuchen, den besiegten Bowser mit sich zu schleppen, was durch Bowsers Gewicht allerdings nicht gelingt und darin endet, dass die Koopalinge von ihrem Gefährt gerissen und auf den Boden und in die Bäume geschleudert werden. New Super Mario Bros. U Die Koopalinge kehren, neben Bowser und Kamek, im Wii U-Titel New Super Mario Bros. U erneut zurück. Hier unterstützen in NSMBU.]] sie Bowser bei der Eroberung von Peachs Schloss. Diesmal reisen sie mit ihren persönlichen Luftschiffen von Peachs Schloss aus zu ihren zugewiesenen Welten, um Mario und Co. von ihrer Rückkehr ins Schloss abzuhalten. Wie in Super Mario Bros. 3, haben die Koopalinge wieder ihre persönlichen Luftschiffe, allerdings diesmal mit eigenen Attributen verziert. Erneut fungieren sie hier als Bosse der Schlösser, jedoch bekämpft in ihrem eigenen Luftschiff, das der Spieler durch eine Kanone, außerhalb des Schlosses, erreicht. Während Larry, Iggy und Ludwig stets auf ihre magischen Zepter vertrauen, benutzen Lemmy, Morton, Wendy und Roy verschiedene Waffen, wie Roy beispielsweise einen mobilen Bill Blaster, ähnlich, wie in Super Mario World. Außerdem bekämpfen Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy und Lemmy Mario in ihrer Kajüte, während Roy und Ludwig Mario auf den Masten ihres Luftschiffes bekämpfen. Die Koopalinge werden vermutlich nach ihrer Niederlage auf Bowser Jr.s Luftschiff gerettet. Kurz, nachdem Bowser besiegt wurde, versuchen sie vereinzelt, Bowser auf das Luftschiff zu bringen. Jedoch zerstört Bowser es, während er versucht, auf das Schiff zu gelangen. Anschließend halten sich die sieben Koopalinge an Bowser fest, der wiederum an Bowser Jr.s Koopa-Kopter hängt. New Super Luigi U Die Koopalinge kehren erneut in New Super Luigi U zurück. Anders, als die meisten Aspekte des DLCs, bleiben ihre Bosskämpfe in den Schlössern der Welten unverändert. Diesmal ist allerdings am Anfang jedes Schlosses ein steinernes Gesicht des Koopalings mit leuchtenden Augen zu sehen. Diese Neuerung dient allerdings lediglich zur Dekoration. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga [[Datei:Koopalings MandLSS.png|thumb|right|200px|Die Koopalinge in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga]] Nach einigen Jahren Abwesenheit, kehren die Koopalinge schließlich in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga zurück. Während des Spiels übernimmt die Hexe Lugmilla, die vorher Bowsers Körper gestohlen hatte, die Kontrolle von Bowsers Festung und nutzt sie, um Bohnenburg anzugreifen. Die Koopalinge dienen Bowletta und versuchen, den Fortschritt der Mario-Brüder zu verhindern. Nachdem Mario und Luigi in Bowsers Festung angkommen, kämpfen die Klempner gegen die Koopalinge in deren jeweiligen Räumen. Der Kampf besteht dabei hauptsächlich aus einer Herausforderung, die Mario und Luigi gewinnen müssen, um die sieben Koopalinge zu besiegen. Die letzten Drei (Roy, Wendy und Larry) benutzen im Kampf zusätzlich einen speziellen Zeit-Omb. Verlieren die Klempner die Herausforderung, so läuft das Zeit-Limit der Zeit-Ombs ab, was in einem sofortigen Game Over endet. Nachdem die Koopalinge besiegt wurden, hinterlassen sie jeweils einen Warp-Punkt. Keiner der sieben Koopalinge besitzt einen zugewiesenen Dialog. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart 8 [[Datei:MK8 Artwork Koopalinge.png|left|250px|thumb|Artwork der Koopalinge aus Mario Kart 8]] Die Koopalinge machten in Mario Kart 8 ihr Spin-off-Debüt als spielbare Charaktere. Dies verzeichnet außerdem den ersten Auftritt der Koopalinge als spielbare Charaktere. In der eShop-Beschreibung des Spiels werden die Koopalinge als "Bowsers sieben Schergen" beschrieben. Die Größe der Koopalinge variiert: Lemmy, Larry und Wendy gehören zu den kleinen, Iggy und Ludwig zu den mittelgroßen und Morton und Roy gehören zu den großen Charakteren. Sind die Koopalinge CPU-gesteuert, fällt auf, dass sie am meisten die PS-Galeere als Kartbauteil benutzen. Super Smash Bros. Serie Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Die Koopalinge tauchen hier als alternative Kostüme von Bowser Jr. auf. Trivia * Auf einer Einkaufsliste in Super Paper Mario steht der Roman "Larry Koopa: Herzensbrecher unter Zombies". * Mimi trägt in Super Paper Mario dieselbe Brille, wie Roy Koopa, jedoch erst, wenn man in Burg Knickwitz auf sie trifft. * Ab New Super Mario Bros. U hat jeder der Koopalinge ein eigenes Luftschiff, in den Ablegern der Super Smash Bros.-Serie für 3DS/N3DS und Wii U ihren eigenen Koopa-Kopter. Kategorie:Koopa Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Flash Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS